Wedding Bells
by Druiza
Summary: Dib is concerned about Zim, one-shot most likely.


SN: Sorry Animeluver4evertimes2 I forgot that that's how they spelled school…hehe sorry.

SN: this is for Her (Animeluver4evertimes2) and I hope she likes it. It is supposed to be a one shot but I'm might make a two shot with a lemon in the other one. That's a maybe though.

_**WARNIG!: SHONEN-AI, SOME FLUFF UHH that's it.**_

SN: wow the pretty mild compared to others I've written (READ them! ….please?)

xXx_Wedding Bells_xXx

It was a very hot day and Dib and Zim were spending it in a classroom were the A.C. was broken. Dib was zoning out while Zim plotting the downfall of the humankind once again.

Dib and Zim were broken out of there daydreams when the bell rang. Just before they left Mrs. Bitters asked them nicely to stay and talk- no actually she yelled at them.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU LISTENING IN CLASS?"

They looked at each other then at Mrs. Bitters and shrugged.

"FINE you will be partners! Now LEAVE and FAIL!"

They both ran out of there like a bat outta hell. Once they got far enough they stopped bending over panting.

"So what do… we do **human**?" Zim gasped out

"Um…," Dib looked around and spotted a paper on the floor and picked it up, "this!"

"And what is it?," he questioned glaring at the paper as if it might attack him. " or are you to stupid to understand it?"

Dib growled and Zim and read the worksheet finding that it was, luckily, the one hey were supposed to do. Some kid must have dropped it accidentally or, more likely, thrown it away.

"Hmm," Dim mumbled as he reread the worksheet, "We have to pick five songs and analyze them."

"**Human **music?" 

"Yes Zim human music," Dib just rolled his eyes

"Then how about…American Idiot by the Day of Green?" Zim suggested

"You mean Green Day? And why?" Dib asked wondering how come Zim was listening to music at all.

"Because it reminds me of you," he said bluntly.

"Gee, thanks," Dib remarked sarcasticily, "Fine but the next we do is… Triple Baka by Vocaloid"

"Okay…the next one will be…uh…A Different Side of Me by Allstar Weekend

"M'k then what will the other one be?" Dib asked Zim.

Zim Just shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno."

They both just sighed and continued on down the hall. Dib and Zim left heading outside to eat lunch not really saying anything.

Sitting under the tree Dib ate quietly to himself. Dib looked over at Zim and saw that he wasn't eating anything.

"You're not eating anything…why?"

Zim looked at him then looked away, " 'Cause I do not see the point in eating _this_ human filth they call food!"

Dib looked at Zim then saw skinny he is. Skinner than the last time he saw him.

"_Although he looked pretty cute the way he was before." _ Dib thought subconsciously _"Wait…What?"_

"Why? You look fine."

Zim had look of what could be shame, before it passed.

"_Why would Zim have anything to be ashamed of? Well besides trying to take over the world."_

"Because the Tallest Ones said I should look slimmer! But I agreed because I could fit in more!" Zim responded.

"Okay. But why would starve yourself because a bunch of tall aliens said so? I mean you look fine the way you are."

"I have to prove that I am the best invader of all!"

Dib started to get angry at Zim and stood up looking down at Zim, "But why? And don't tell its to prove yourself to freakishly tall aliens"

Zim was about to yell back a reply when he stopped and looked up at Dib with tears in his eyes.

Zim stood as well and clenched his claws into fists, "Because that's all I'm good for," he whispered, closing his eyes attempting to hold back his tears.

Dib took a deep breath and cupped Zim cheek wiping away his tears. "Zim…that's not true."

Zim snapped his eyes open and shoved Dib away, "What are you doing?" Zim cluched the area where his heart would be, " and what is this feeling? What are you doing to me? Is this some kind of human mind trick to get me to spill Irken secrets?"

Masking his hurt from being pushed away Dib explained, "It is human-"

"Ah Ha! I knew it!"

"But it's a natural thing. It's called love."

"And what is this thing… love?"

"Well it's many things. It's the feeling you get from a parent when they hug you or when they tuck you in at night. It's when you have a pet that you take care. It's when you have a best friend that you would do anything for…it's also that special someone that you feel like you would die with out, that you're hurt when they're hurt, that you would go to the end of the universe or earth for them."

Zim looked at Dib skeptically, "So it's a… good thing?"

"Well there is bad side to love as well. Like anything there is bad side too."

"But… from what you've told me love sounds…good, even if it's a human emotion."

"Well… if that parent suddenly leaves or dies you're left feeling abandoned. What if that pet dies, yeah you can get another one but it wont feel the same. What if that best friend left or died? What if that best friend betrayed you? You would feel alone. What if that special someone left you? Died? Betrayed you? Cheated on you? You would feel abandoned, alone, numb, and lost with out them."

"Some people say love is the slowest form of suicide," Gaz said randomly as she walked by.

"Then why do humans love when you end up hurt in the end?"

Dib got closer to Zim, "I guess it's because,"

Dib got even closer and wrapped him arms around the Irken, "It's all worth it when your with,"

Dib and Zim were almost kissing, Dibs lips hovered over Zim's, "someone you love," and with that dib kissed Zim.

When air decided that breathing was more important Dib and Zim pulled away panting and slightly flushed.

In the backround Gir was playing Naturally by Sallen Gomez while dancing the waltz with a forced Gaz.

"I hear wedding bells!" Gir shouted.

"That's just the school bell moron," Gaz responded angrily trying to get away.


End file.
